The disclosure generally relates to a communication system and, more particularly, to the communication system capable of performing communications with the new carrier type physical broadcast channel.
In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project-Long Term Evolution (3GPP-LTE) specification, the new carrier type (NCT) technique may be utilized to reduce the usage of cell-specific reference signals. The interference brought by the cell-specific reference signals may be reduced so that the accompanied advantages of energy conservation and enhanced data transmission amount may improve the performance of the communication system.
In the 3GPP system, the communication station may transmit the master information blocks (MIBs) to the communication devices by utilizing the physical broadcast channel (PBCH). The MIBs may comprise the information of the bandwidth of the downlink channel, the number of the system frames, the number of antennas, etc. The communication devices, however, require the cell-specific reference signals to successful demodulate the PBCH signals. When the PBCH signals are transmitted by utilizing the NCT technique, the communication devices may not demodulate the PBCH signals by utilizing the cell-specific reference signals so that the shared bandwidth of the broadcast channel and the transmission mode of the physical downlink shared channel of the subframes are confined.
In the conventional radio frame structure for PBCH signal transmission, the communication system utilizing the NCT technique may result in the degradation of the communication performance and even abnormal operations.